Mikhail Faustin
Russian |family = Ilyena Faustin (Wife) Anna Faustin (Daughter) |affiliations = Faustin Mafiya Dimitri Rascalov (Formerly) Vladimir Glebov Niko Bellic (Formerly) Petrovic Family (Associate/Formerly) |vehicles = Turismo Black Schafter White DF8-90 Flatbed |businesses = Perestroika |voice = Karel Roden |weapons = Micro SMG Pistol}} Mikhail Faustin (Russian: Михаил Фаустин) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the senary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV. He is also mentioned indirectly in The Lost and Damned. Biography Background In Russia Mikhail Faustin was born and raised in the Soviet Union. He met a man named Dimitri Rascalov while serving in the military during the Cold War in 1987, and they were later cellmates in a Siberian prison camp. Both he and Dimitri have tattoos on the palms of their hand which represent that they are "brothers for life" (many initiated members of his organization have the same tattoo later on in time.) It is apparent that Mikhail protected Dimitri from being raped in prison (which he will sometimes remind Dimitri of in order to force him into following orders.) In 1988, when Mikhail was twenty-five, his future wife Ilyena gave birth to their daughter Anna - Ilyena was only eighteen years old at the time of their baby's birth. Ilyena reminisces that Mikhail was "beautiful" at this time, before he became possessed by anger. Dimitri also talks of Mikhail in a more positive tongue. When the Cold War ended in 1991; both Mikhail and Dimitri began selling hashish to tourists in Red Square, Moscow. Both men had multiple murder convictions by this time. Criminal Enterprise In United States Mikhail "exploited a loophole in the immigration treaty to gain US residency in the late 90s" - relocating to Hove Beach in Liberty City with Dimitri, Ilyena, and Anna. Men who had worked for Faustin in Russia had travelled to Liberty City too. He quickly established a foothold for his organization in Hove Beach, and he was eventually arrested in 1998 for extortion. His enterprise was made up of several investments - the Perestroika cabaret, protection rackets, cocaine distribution, pornography, and stolen goods (which he was arrested for in 2002). His life of crime provided him with a lavish lifestyle, consisting of a large home in Beachgate, and two luxury cars (a Turismo and a custom black Schafter.) Mikhail was able to offer his daughter a privileged lifestyle, and claims to have spoiled her as she grew up. He began to frequently abuse cocaine and alcohol - likely since 2005. Ilyena and Dimitri grew accustomed to Mikhail's disturbing new personality by 2008, which was probably caused by his drug habits. Mikhail became abusive and unfaithful towards his wife, as well as stern towards Anna. He is very stubborn and refuses to take advice from his peers, particularly Dimitri. Examples of his violent streak include the murders of Andrei (a member of the organization in which Dimitri favored), Jason Michaels (a member of The Lost Brotherhood who was dating Mikhail's daughter) and Lenny Petrovic, the son of another Russian crime lord, Kenny Petrovic. Death Among other violent, rash moves, Mikhail called for the death of Lenny Petrovic, who was the son of the most powerful Russian mob leader in Liberty City, Kenny Petrovic because he assumed that Lenny has snitched on him. This results in an all-out war between the two Russian factions. Kenny contacts Dimitri and explains that setting Mikhail up to be killed will ultimately restore order. Dimitri agrees to betray Mikhail, and tells Kenny that the man who eliminated his son was a "hired gun" who had no affiliation with Faustin's organization, in order to keep Niko safe from harm. Kenny tells Dimitri that he who killed his son, must be the man to kill Mikhail Faustin. Niko immediately goes to the Perestroika, where he finds Mikhail. After a bloody shootout between Niko and members of Mikhail's gang, Mikhail is finally meets his maker on the rooftop, where he falls to his death after being shot. Personality Faustin was renowned for his very short and volatile temper, possibly exacerbated by his alcohol and cocaine abuse. This resulted in him becoming extremely violent and making drastic decisions, such as casually ordering Niko to murder his enemies on the spur of the moment. These decisions would eventually be his downfall and lead Dimitri, his closest friend and ally, to order his execution. LCPD Database record |} Murders committed *Andrei - Murdered for agitating Mikhail. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Crime and Punishment * Do You Have Protection? (Boss) * Final Destination (Boss) * No Love Lost (Boss) * Rigged to Blow (Boss) * The Master and the Molotov (Killed) Gallery File:MikhailFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin. File:MikhailFaustin-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Mikhail Faustin. Masterandmolotov2.jpg|Faustin's last moments. Master and Molotov 3.JPG|Faustin falling to his death. Schafter-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Faustin's "Russian" Schafter. Rigged to Blow (2).jpg|Faustin after throwing away Ilyena's tea jar. The_Master_and_the_Molotov_(6).jpg|Faustin about to go on a shootout with Niko. The_Master_and_the_Molotov_(11).jpg|Faustin's execution. Trivia * His favorite radio station is Vladivostok FM. * Mikhail is the second of his former employers that Niko kills (the first one being Vlad). * The only time Mikhail appears outside of cutscenes is in the mission The Master and the Molotov. * After the death of Mikhail Faustin, if you call his number, a voice message will be left by his widow Ilyena, telling Faustin's enemies that he is dead, and out of respect for Ilyena and Anna, to leave the Faustin family alone. * After Faustin is killed, his contact remains in Niko's phone for quite a while, even though the player is unable to call or get calls from the number as he is deceased. His contact will not disappear until sometime after the player does several missions in Algonquin. * Faustin is briefly mentioned in the mission Call and Collect for Francis McReary, which is unlocked during the Algonquin chapter of the game. It is revealed that Francis is aware that Niko was the one who murdered Faustin earlier on in the game, and is also aware that the Faustin Mafiya (which Dimitri took over following Faustin's death) wants him dead. * Although it appears that Faustin's position as head of the local Russian mafia is well-known, The Liberty Tree's article written online after his death seems to ignore the fact in favor of describing him as a "colorful man" and "nightclub owner". Navigation de:Mikhail Faustin es:Mikhail Faustin fr:Mikhail Faustin nl:Mikhail Faustin pl:Mikhail Faustin fi:Mihail Faustin ru:Михаил Фаустин Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Category:Deceased characters Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Faustin, Mikhail Category:Faustin Bratva Category:Antagonists